


Competition

by Elenedhel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, There's smut, but it's really subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladonna knows it all. Bilbo should listen to his mom. Thorin should just shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, that's why I need a beta. So, if you are willing to help me, please let me know.

.

One day, sweetheart, something will awaken your passion for adventure again. "As if his " adventures "as a child, running around the shire looking for elves were not enough for the daughter of the Old Took.

"Or someone will."

Of Course. The highly unrealistic expectations involving his love life.

"I'm a Baggins, Mom."

A typical Baggins, actually. Practical, realistic, homey.

"Half Baggins. But I suppose that is enough."

Anyone who saw her at that moment would think Belladonna did not appreciate the qualities of Bungo’s family. And who would believe she actually liked them? Baggins and Tooks were opposites after all.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that although you carry the blood of both families, it’s clear which one is stronger in you."

"Now, yes . But as a child the Took side prevailed."

Maybe the weight of being an only child or maybe because of the love for his mother Bilbo had, sometimes, left himself be invaded by memories of his childhood. Back to those times of happiness all wrapped in mud and leaves. Today, however, books, seven meals a day and lots of tea made him much happier.

Belladonna smiled, an amusing look on her face.

"One to one." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

."My mother would have loved you." - said Bilbo, lost in the arms of King Under the Mountain.

"Hum ... really?"

"She knew you would come."

Thorin stopped his kisses halfway through his lover's neck.

"Your mother had visions?"

"No"

"..."

"So…. Was she some sort of… witch?"

"No!"

But before the Lord of Erebor could answer, he had one of his braids pulled by the hobbit.

"Rude!"

Undaunted, the dwarf king soon returned to his ministrations. Lips, teeth, hands ready to avenge the poor braid.

.  
Two to one. Bilbo was probably the only child in the world happy to prove his mother right.


End file.
